Affamée, Perdue
by ThePrivateJoker
Summary: "Je me fiche de cet idiot de Draco Malfoy, je me fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi" me répétai-je alors que j'enchaînais les pompes. "56..57..58.." compter m'aidait à oublier la douleur que ses mots avaient provoqué. Je ne m'arrêterai qu'après avoir atteint 200, alors j'aurai le droit de manger, pas avant, je devais mériter de manger avant. [Draco/OC] [Warning: Anorexie]
1. 1-Même pas blessée

Si Draco Malfoy pensait que son statut lui donnait le droit de me marcher sur les pieds, il risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. C'était la troisième fois que lui où l'un de ses sbires me jouaient un sale tour: la première fois, il m'avait lancé un sort pour que je tombe, étalant ainsi le contenu de mon sac par terre, avant que ses deux trolls de main ne fassent mine de passer par là afin de piétiner mes livres et parchemins, je n'avais pas pu me venger du prince de la maison Serpentard, mais le sort de pétrification que j'avais envoyé en direction de ses amis avait suffit à calmer ma rage vengeresse.

La deuxième fois, j'étais en train de savourer un délicieux bol de porridge en faisant mes devoirs à la dernière minute lorsqu'il métamorphosa le contenu de mon bol en bébés bernards l'hermite, l'incident aurait pu rester sans suite si ma meilleure amie, Inma, qui avait une terrible phobie des crustacés depuis qu'un crabe s'était accroché à ses magnifiques cheveux blonds pendant une journée entière, ne s'était pas levée si brusquement que j'en avais renversé mon jus d'orange sur la table, trempant ainsi mon devoir.

Inma avait gratifié Draco Malfoy d'un regard meurtrier ponctué d'un magnifique _«Hijo de puta!»_ dans sa langue natale, quant à moi, j'avais écopé d'une heure de colle de la part de Flitwick.

Cette fois, il avait payé un première année Serpentard, un morveux de onze ans qui avait déjà eu un avant-goût de puberté à en croire son visage tacheté d'acné, pour me suivre en mimant le fait de survivre à un tremblement de terre provoqué par mes pas.

En effet, le sujet de prédilection des Serpentards en ce qui me concernait était mon poids, qu'ils s'amusaient tous à tourner en dérision depuis qu'ils m'avaient choisi comme victime favorite.

Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas particulièrement fine. Depuis mon enfance, l'amour de mes parents pour moi avait pris la forme de bonbons, chocolats et autres gâteries avec lesquelles ils témoignaient de leur affection pour moi.

La plupart du temps, je trouvais cela pathétique d'être réduits à se moquer de l'apparence de quelqu'un, mais il m'arrivait d'être blessée par leur remarques sur mon physique. Quand ça arrivait, Inma m'entourait de ses bras fins et séchait mes larmes avec ses mains délicates, elle me répétait de ne pas m'en faire tandis que je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui ressembler plus.

Je me tournai vers le première année, sortant ma baguette magique et la pointant en sa direction, je lui dis de ma voix la plus menaçante:

«Écoutes moi bien, le boutonneux, ou tu dégages d'ici ou je te transforme en fouine et je te fais bondir jusqu'à la Grande Salle !»

Les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène se mirent à rire, en effet tous avaient compris que cette menace n'étaient qu'une attaque finement voilée à Malfoy, souvenir de la punition peu orthodoxe dont il avait écopé l'année dernière

Le blondinet nous regardait de loin, entouré par ses servants et arborant un air décontenancé. Je lui adressai un sourire satisfait, l'air de dire : _«Alors ? Tu te sens prêt à m'affronter toi-même ou tu comptes te cacher derrière des gamins plus longtemps ?»_

Malheureusement, le blondinet détourna seulement le regard, feignant l'indifférence. _Tant pis._

Je me résolus donc à marcher joyeusement vers la Grande Salle, me demandait avec quoi j'allais entamer cette journée bien prometteuse, je pouvais déjà sentir les odeurs appétissantes des toasts grillés et des cafés matinaux. Je pris place à côté de Ginny Weasley, qui regardait avec dégoût son grand frère dévorer toast après toast. Je lui dit d'en laisser un peu pour nous et, me munissant d'une cuillère, commençait à m'empiffrer de corn flakes sous le rire des deux Weasleys.

«Bah quoi? Ch'ai faim moi !» leur lançai-je, la bouche pleine. Hermione, qui venait de finir sa conversation avec une camarade de classe intervint en nous faisant la morale sur l'importance d'un petit déjeuner équilibré afin d'avoir les meilleures performances scolaires possible, elle fut néanmoins interrompue par un rire venant de la table des Serpentards. Nos regards se dirigèrent vers ceux-ci, qui s'esclaffaient en regardant une Serpentard dont le nom m'échappait mimer le fait de manger avidement, juste avant de lancer un regard vers notre table et de rire de plus belle.

Ron secoua la tête et replongea le nez dans son assiette pour continuer son repas. J'enviais son indifférence, moi qui regardais pensivement la mienne, dont le contenu ne me semblait plus du tout appétissant. Je lançai un regard vers Ginny, m'attardant sur ses clavicules visibles à travers son haut. Je pensai aux miennes, qui étaient vaguement visibles, et triturai nerveusement une de mes mèches de cheveux cendrés, puis je soupirai et poussait mon assiette avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la sortie, ignorant les rires des Serpentards tout autant que les appels de mes amis.


	2. 2-Contraintes

**Eh beh, je pensais pas que j'aurais des reviews dès le premier chapitre! Désolée au premier guest, j'ai moi même suffisamment donné en ce qui concerne anorexie et compagnie et ça me désole d'apprendre que qui que ce soit d'autre est dans la même galère ;-; Quand à mon image de couverture c'est un fan art de l'artiste Natello qui a une galerie pleine d'images Harry Potter, je te conseille vivement de la rechercher! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, j'en suis encore à l'exposition donc pour l'instant il y a assez peu de dialogue, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux!**

* * *

La lumière qui se glissait subrepticement dans la chambre en dépit des rideaux dorés du dortoir inonda progressivement la salle, jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de mes paupières prenne une teinte orangée qui me tira du rêve auquel je tentais de m'accrocher. N'importe quel songe valait mieux que la réalité qu'il me fallait affronter tous les matins, celle où je devais me résoudre au fait que j'allais devoir passer le reste de ma vie dans ce corps que je haïssais. De mes cheveux châtains courts qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens à ce profond mal-être que je ne pouvais expliquer ni résoudre et que je traînais avec moi comme un bolet au pied depuis l'enfance, de mes tâches de rousseur à mon incapacité à ressentir de l'intimité avec qui que ce soit. La liste de mes défauts physiques s'allongeait à mesure que je me comparais à chaque fille que je croisais.

 _Au moins tu as de beaux yeux._ pensai-je en guise de consolation, c'était vrai, quiconque m'avait fréquenté pendant plus de cinq minutes m'avait fait une remarque sur mes yeux bleus clairs. Inma les avait qualifiés de "captivants" et Ginny disait souvent que je pouvais faire fondre n'importe qui d'un seul regard. Cependant cet attrait physique qui était supposé me rendre spéciale était largement éclipsé par l'aspect ordinaire que me conférait mon léger embonpoint.

Je me forçai à me lever après avoir fait l'inventaire de mes nombreux défauts et de mes rares qualités, rituel matinal auquel j'échappais peu souvent, puis me dirigeai vers ma malle et en sortit un uniforme délavé aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Je grognai de frustration après un rapide coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps qui m'informa que j'allais avoir droit à deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Ombrage.

 _Et merde, c'est parti pour deux heures de pur concentré d'ennui !_

Mes lamentations intérieures furent stoppées par la tornade qui venait de débouler dans le dortoir: Ginny et Inma, qui venaient tout juste de finir leur séance d'étirements matinale, étaient en train de se chamailler gentiment à propos du petit ami actuel de la jolie rousse, qui constituait le sujet de prédilection de la majorité de leurs disputes. La petite joute verbale se transforma bientôt en concours de lancer de coussins et je fus tirée de mes pensées moroses.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nours étions toutes les trois à bout de souffle, tentant de calmer notre fou rire collectif, Inma se dépêtra de ses draps avec quelque difficulté et se tint devant le miroir pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle fut bientôt rejoint par Ginny. Quant à moi, qui avait depuis longtemps laissé le contrôle à mes cheveux et avait renoncé à dompter ma crinière sauvage, j'enfilai mes chaussures et me hâtai vers la sortie.

* * *

L'incident d'hier avait été rangé dans un recoin de mon esprit et j'étais à présent excitée à l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Cependant plus je marchais vers la Grande Salle, plus j'avais conscience de la lourdeur de mes pas, de mes cuisses qui se frottaient, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me dévisageait.

Il y avait des moments où avoir un corps me faisait horreur, non pas parce qu'il me paraissait inapproprié, mais plus parce qu'il existait, tout simplement. Avoir un corps matériel impliquait des contraintes que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à subir. Le simple fait de pouvoir être touchée par les personnes qui m'entouraient était horripilant. Au lieu de pouvoir me réfugier dans mon esprit, il me fallait me plier aux caprices de mon corps, ce que je considérais comme un obstacle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Tête baissée, je finis par rejoindre la table de mes camarades Gryffondor et m'installai à côté de Ron Weasley, mon compagnon de goinfrerie. Celui-ci me salua d'un grognement distrait, trop occupé qu'il était à hocher gravement la tête en écoutant son meilleur ami, le seul et unique Harry Potter lui parler de Quidditch. Je souris timidement à ce dernier et il réciproqua.

« Jack ! Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

— Oh, pas super. J'ai cours avec Ombrage ce matin, le répondis-je. provoquant une grimace de sa part et un juron de la part de Ron.

— Ça craint, ce vieux crapaud n'a aucune idée de la façon d'enseigner la Défense conte les Forces du Mal ! Elle ne fait que nous parler de théorie sans la moindre pratique, comment sommes-nous supposés nous défendre contre... »

Il s'arrêta net et sembla chercher ses mots, puis commença à se gratter la main frénétiquement comme si quelque chose le démangeait, j'avais déjà une idée de ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, j'étais bien entendu au courant qu'il prétendait avoir été témoin du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais penser.

J'étais sûre que Harry était parfaitement sain, l'ayant suffisamment fréquenté pendant mes visites au Terrier avec Ginny, cependant le croire revenait à admettre le retour du mage noir le plus dangereux qui ait jamais existé, ce que je n'étais pas sûre d'être en mesure d'envisager pour l'instant.

«Contre les Forces du Mal ? proposai-je d'une voix indécise,

— Exact» répondit-il, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'était ce genre de comportement qui me faisait douter ceux qui pensaient que Harry ne cherchait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, je l'avais côtoyé suffisamment pour être au courant de son aversion pour la célébrité dont il était plus la victime que le sujet, j'hésitai cependant toujours à y croire.

Je n'eus pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps, Inma et Ginny ayant terminé de se compter les cheveux devant le long miroir du dortoir venaient s'installer avec nous. Elle s'attablèrent à ma gauche et continuèrent joyeusement leur discussion, Harry se désintéressa de moi et posa son regard sur la table Serdaigle, où Cho Chang venait de faire une entrée remarquée.

Je baissai tristement les yeux et me servis un bol de porridge chaud. Pour être honnête je trouvai Potter assez séduisant, je me souvins du temps où je m'amusais à inventer des scénarios impromptus impliquant le Survivant avec Ginny, époque révolue car celle-ci avait fini par s'intéresser à d'autres garçons et j'avais fini par me résigner au fait que les héros populaires ne sortaient pas avec les filles comme moi. En fixant Cho, je parvins à identifier pourquoi, de ses longs cheveux soyeux à ses poignets délicats, tout chez l'attrapeuse de l'équipe Serdaigle respirait le charme et l'élégance.

Soupirant de dépit, je pris une généreuse cuillerée et la portai à ma bouche, et, en mâchant, quelque chose d'étrange se produit, une boule d'anxiété me serra la poitrine et je me forçai à regarder autour de moi, je croisai le regard de quelques élèves dont une Pouffsouffle aux cheveux roux qui me sourit. _Elle se moque de toi_ me sussura une voix et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais reposé ma cuillère. Mes yeux scannèrent frénétiquement la salle à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pouvait confirmer la pensée atroce que je venais d'avoir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais tellement que cette vilaine voix ait raison, mais je souhaitais absolument y croire.

Mon regard se posa sur Draco Malfoy, occupé à fouiller dans une corbeille de fruits à la recherche de pommes sans doute, curieux, même avec la terreur qui me nouait l'estomac et me brouillait l'esprit je parvenais à me souvenir que c'était son fruit préféré. Au moment où j'allais finalement détourner les yeux, il releva les siens et croisa mon regard. Je fus surprise par la douceur de ses yeux gris, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression neutre, voire bienveillante, sur le visage. du moins c'était jusqu'à ce que ses traits ne durcissent et que son expression ne se change en pur dégoût, me forçant à baisser la tête, je fixai mes mains adipeuses, les comparai mentalement à des saucisses, je ne valais rien, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être comme les autres filles? Je ne valais rien, _rien, rien-_

« Jack ? une main s'était posé sur mon épaule, mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard inquiet d'Inma, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ça va? me demanda-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

— O-ouais ! J'ai juste... j'hésitai un peu, rit nerveusement, tu vas te moquer de moi mais j'ai oublié de finir mon devoir de potions!

— Tu m'as fait peur! Ton visage est pâle.

— Affronter un Rogue énervé n'est pas une perspective très réjouissant, figure-toi ! plaisantai-je en me levant. Bon je file à la bibliothèque !

— Attends, tu peux copier le mien ! » proposa-t-elle, confuse, mais je secouai simplement la tête et, sans m'expliquer, filai en direction de la sortie, attirant malheureusement l'attention de toute la salle.

En marchant, j'étais plus que jamais consciente de la place qu'occupait mon corps, je ne méritais pas de remplir tant d'espace, je me sentis à nouveau piégée dans mon propre corps.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais debout devant le miroir que j'avais si soigneusement évité le matin même, insultant vicieusement le reflet qu'il me renvoyait, pinçant mes joues humides de larmes. _Porc, Idiote, Grosse Vache !_ Les insultes se précipitaient hors de ma bouche sous forme de murmures étranglés par mes sanglots, prisonniers de mon esprit pendant si longtemps que j'étais persuadée d'avoir réussi à les ignorer.

Je ne pouvais ignorer ma haine pour moi-même plus longtemps, j'avais tenté de tromper la voix cynique qui me reprochait mon manque de contrôle pendant des années, mais elle m'avait rattrapée, au final, c'était presque risible.

Levant les yeux vers mon visage rougis par mes pleurs, je résistai à l'envie de cracher sur mon reflet et m'éloignai de la glace presque à contrecœur. Me glissant sous mes draps, j'espérai que mes amies allaient m'oublier aujourd'hui et qu'elles allaient allait en cours sans moi tandis que je continuai à me traiter de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.


	3. 3-Séance d'entraînement

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil s'était déjà presque couché. Soupirant de frustration, je me retournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond, à l'abri dans le cocon que constituait ma couverture, c'était assez plaisant. Je pouvais toujours sentir l'odeur du parfum de Ginny qu'elle avait probablement mis dans un excès de coquetterie le matin. J'adorais les parfums sorciers, qui duraient bien plus que ceux que j'empruntai de temps en temps à ma tante moldue, celui-ci dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de fraises et de vanille, ce qui semblait aller comme un gant avec la personnalité de ma meilleure amie rousse. Je soupirai à nouveau et me frottai les yeux. Je ne pleurais pas si souvent que ça, mais ça avait tendance à m'exténuer.

Je me débarrassai péniblement de mon bouclier en tissus et jetait une jambe par dessus le lit, puis fut soudainement consciente du vacarme épouvantable qui venait de la salle commune, jusque-là j'avais été trop immergée dans mes pensées pour le remarquer.

Me chaussant rapidement, je passai quelques secondes devant le miroir pour enlever toute trace de larmes de mon visage puis me dirigeai vers la source du chahut. Il me semblait qu'on fêtait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

J'eus la réponse à ma question sous la forme d'un des jumeaux Weasley (que je ne cherchais jamais à départager) qui ricana en me voyant

« Jack ! Tu viens faire la fête avec nous ? il m'enlaça d'un bras, tenant une Bièreaubeurre dans son autre main, il me désigna de celle-ci Ron, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, le visage rougi par le bonheur (et les bières, sans doute), figure-toi que mon frangin, que je considérai jusqu'à présent comme étant un des plus gros bons à rien à avoir frôlé cette terre, vient d'être désigné comme le gardien de l'équipe Gryffondor !

— Oh ! C'est vraiment super ça ! m'exclamai-je. Il reste peut-être un espoir pour lui, alors.»

Il ricana et fut rejoint par son jumeau qui me tendit une bière.

« Tiens Jack, bien dormi ? Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Hermione, me dit-il en désignant le fauteuil sur laquelle celle-ci somnolait tranquillement, une bière encore pleine à la main.

Je lui tirai la langue.

— Pas trop mal ! répondis-je en acceptant la bouteille. Merci George.

— Moi c'est Fred »

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser car le tableau venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un Harry Potter un peu désemparé, qui revenait d'une retenue sans doute désagréable avec le Démon en Rose, l'Élu fut accueilli chaleureusement par son meilleur ami, et accepta gracieusement une Bièrreaubeurre. Il semblait tout aussi fatigué et mal à l'aise que moi, qui me sentais un peu comme un poisson hors de l'eau, entourée par les cris de l'équipe de Quidditch et de leurs fans. Harry alla s'installa près de Hermione Granger, qui se réveilla en sursaut, je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre, mais leur air grave m'indiqua que je ne serais sans doute pas la bienvenue, je me retournai donc et tombai nez-à-nez avec Inma, la jolie Argentinienne ne me laissa pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle me saisit par la main et me traîna vers un recoin de la salle.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, levant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit.

— Rien, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste fatiguée.

— Tu es partie au milieu du repas, mais je t'ai cherché à la bibliothèque en vain.

— Quoi?! »

Exaspérée, Inma monta les escaliers du dortoir, me traînant toujours derrière elle. Loin des cris et du tintement incessant des bouteilles qu'on trinquait en signe de célébration, le calme du dortoir était un soulagement. Inma soupira, elle semblait heureuse de ne plus avoir à crier pour se faire entendre, cependant elle donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu son assurance, car ses dents mâchouillaient avec nervosité ses lèvres vermeille.

« Tu mordilles ta lèvre. lui fis-je remarquer.

— Oh mince ! »

Elle me remercia et s'arrêta, et je lui souris avec émotion. C'était une sorte de pacte silencieux entre nous, car chacune avait ses petites manies désagréables. Inma se mordillais la lèvre, je rongeais mes ongles et pour nous empêcher de faire trop de dégâts, nous avions l'habitude de le faire remarquer à l'autre lorsque ça arrivait.

Je me sentis soudain affreusement coupable de lui cacher mon mal-être, elle qui partageait tous ses petits tracas avec moi. J'avais l'impression de l'insulter, mais une partie de moi avait envie de préserver le secret. J'avais honte de mon corps et de mon âme, et je n'avais pas envie qu'Inma intervienne pour arrêter ce que j'avais l'intention de faire pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment. Si j'ouvrais la discussion, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle allait me ramener à la raison, et je ne voulais pas de ça.

« Ça va ? finit-elle par me demander.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? répondis-je avec désinvolture, ce qui provoqua chez elle un soupir profondément exaspéré.

— Sérieusement ? Tu te comportes bizarrement à table, t'excuses en disant que tu vas aller à la bibliothèque, et tu zappes toutes les classes de la journée et reste au dortoir jusqu'au soir ! Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je m'inquiète ? »

Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, néanmoins elle s'excusa et se força à parler avec plus de douceur :

« Désolée, je ne t'attaques pas, j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui ne va pas.

— Inma... commençai-je d'une voix légèrement sarcastique. Mes sourcils se haussèrent et je souris en coin. Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon manuel, je suis revenue au dortoir et mon lit était défait. Je me suis souvenu de ce que toi et Ginny me disiez tout le temps au sujet de mon côté bordélique, donc j'ai tenté de le faire pour être plus organisée...

Inma ricana et hocha la tête, buvant mes paroles.

— Et...  
— Bah... Il avait juste l'air tellement confortable, je gémit et lançai à nouveau un regard désireux vers le lit, toujours défait.  
— Mais ! Incrédule, Inma me regarda longuement avant de grogner et de me donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule, Rah mais t'es tellement bête ! Je me suis inquiété pour rien ! »

J'éclatai de rire et elle me rejoint rapidement.

« Bon allez, on retourne voir les autres, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te laisse plus d'intimité avec ton lit.  
— Franchement...  
— Non, tu viens avec moi, m'interrompit-elle d'un ton catégorique. »

* * *

« ALLEZ ANGELINA, WOOO ! criait Ginny, acclamant la capitaine qui venait de faire un tir absolument magnifique, le Souafle avait traversé un quart du terrain pour rentrer parfaitement dans l'un des anneaux, sans que Ron, dont la bouche avait à présent pris la taille du ballon en question, n'ait pu le stopper.

— T'es supposée encourager ta famille. la rabroua Inma avec apathie, la blonde ne releva pas les yeux de son miroir de poche bleu sarcelle qu'elle utilisait pour se mettre du mascara. Elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment d'assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe Gryffondor, même si elle appréciait l'occasion que ça lui donnait de lorgner la capitaine d'une manière qu'elle pensait subtile, mais qui était sans doute visible de l'autre côté du terrain.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jalouse de me voir encourager Angelina, répondit Ginny du tac au tac, provoquant un soupir outré de la part d'Inma, qui lui jeta son écharpe Gryffondor roulée en boule à la figure.

— Arrêtez de vous battre ! » dis-je d'une voix lasse, mais aucune d'entre elle ne m'entendit, ce qui était tout aussi bien car je n'avais aucune idée de participer à la conversation.

J'avais passé la nuit à faire des pompes dès que les autres s'étaient endormi, avec l'espoir de pouvoir dormir un peu plus le matin, c'était sans compter sur l'amour de Ginny pour le Quidditch, elle avait dû me traîner par le bras pour m'emmener au terrain. Heureusement ma fatigue extrême m'avait servi de prétexte pour éviter le petit déjeuner et j'avais seulement somnolé dans mon bol de céréales tandis que mes amies se régalaient de fruits frais et de tartines beurrées.

Je regrettais à présent ne pas avoir au moins mangé une pomme, car je sentais mon énergie faiblir chaque seconde qui passait. C'était un étrange type de fatigue, j'avais l'impression que mes genoux étaient creux et que ma tête était pleine de fumée, embrumant mon esprit et m'empêchant de formuler mes pensées, cependant il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'enivrant à cette fatigue.

Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginait mon corps se dissolvant au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, disparaissant toujours plus, un peu moins de moi chaque jour. L'implication de force et de discipline qu'il y avait à se priver de nourriture me donnait une confiance en moi et un amour propre dont j'avais si rarement l'occasion de jouir.

Une voix traînante et bien trop familière interrompit mes pensées

« C'est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ? »

 _Génial._ Sa blague minable déclencha un tonnerre de caquètements de canards et de cris de chimpanzés chez sa petite horde de Serpentards, assis non loin de nous, cependant nos joueurs les ignorèrent et continuèrent à s'entraîner.

« Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi, cette coiffure ? hurla Pansy Parkinson, sur les gradins. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête ! »

 _Oh non, elle ne vient pas juste de dire ça,_ je sentis Inma se raidir à côté de moi, et posai une main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort à Pansy.

« Non mais elle s'est regardé ? Avec ses vieux cheveux ternes aux pointes fourchues ! Cette petite.. _prostituta !_ Inma enchaîna les insultes que j'avais personnellement appris à forcer de la côtoyer, mais même une personne qui n'avait aucune notion d'espagnol pouvait en comprendre l'idée générale rien qu'en entendant le ton venimeux de mon amie.

— Je sais, je sais. tentai-je de la consoler pour éviter qu'une énième bagarre n'éclate, c'est une grosse _perra_

— Absolument ! » s'écria Ginny, dont le regard n'indiquait rien de bon. Elle avait l'air de vouloir arracher les cheveux de Malfoy pour les lui faire manger.

S'ensuivit une série d'incidents provoqués par Ron, chacun causant un fou rire chez les Serpentards, dont les hurlements constants commençaient à me taper sur le système.

L'entraînement dû être arrêté à cause du saignement du nez de Katie, et l'équipe quitta le terrain sous les insultes et les rires des Serpentards. Ginny et Inma avaient une folle envie d'aller leur régler leur compte, et j'aurais sûrement été du même avis si mon envie de rejoindre mon lit ne dominait pas tout le reste. Nous retournèrent cependant au dortoir, et je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je pensais évidemment à moi, à mon insuffisance, je me demandais si Ron se sentait aussi inutile et gênant que moi lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se montrer à la hauteur des expectations des autres. C'était probablement le cas. _Pauvre Ron..._

* * *

 **Jeeeee... ne sais quoi dire, à part que je suis désolée, mes propres soucis m'ont complètement démotivé, malheureusement. Mais je sens la brise s'adoucir et l'été arriver, je me sens mieux. Tout ira bien et je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent. Merci de me suivre !**


	4. 4-La fille aux cheveux platine

« Grouille toi, Jackie, j'ai la dalle !

— Je fais de mon mieux ! Et c'est Jack, bordel ! »

Vite vite vite, il me fallait trouver une façon d'éviter l'horrible corvée qu'était le petit-déjeuner, Ginny manquait peut-être d'impatience, la nuit blanche que nous avions passée à parler entre filles autour de bières aidant sûrement, mais pour moi la perspective du repas matinal me dégoûtait légèrement et me causait une anxiété paralysante. Faisant de mon mieux pour enfiler mon uniforme trop serré tout en me creusant l'esprit à la recherche d'une excuse. J'avais peur que mes amies ne soupçonnent ce qui se passait dans ma tête, non pas que j'avais un problème, mais écouter un énième sermon vantant les mérites de la personnalité au-dessus de l'apparence ne me disait rien, surtout quand il m'était délivré par des personnes au physique parfait.

La chevelure rousse de Ginny apparût dans la porte du dortoir, mon amie s'accouda au mur, le visage fatigué et les bras croisés. Même en portant sur elle toutes les traces de la soirée assez mouvementée de la veille, elle restait magnifique. Ses cheveux, bien que ébouriffés semblaient doux au toucher, et ses yeux, dont l'exténuation était apparente, gardaient leur vivacité.

Ginny ne parla même pas, se contenta de bailler et de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire tandis que je me dépêtrai de mon pantalon de pyjama. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais je vis son regard s'attarder sur les boutons de ma blouse qui s'accrochaient avec difficulté au tissus et qui menaçaient de sauter à tout instant, mes joues s'enflammèrent, et je me sentis obligée de me justifier.

« J'crois que mon uniforme a rétréci, ma tante l'a lavé, ces foutues machines à laver moldues... »

Mon amie me répondit par un regard perplexe et un léger "mhm". _Idiote, personne ne va croire ça, personne ne s'intéresse à tes stupides machines moldues._ Je finis de m'habiller à la hâte et jetait mon sac par dessus mon épaule.

Eviter le miroir était devenu une habitude pour moi, je le contournai donc sans peine et sortit du dortoir, Ginny m'emboîta le pas, plus silencieuse qu'une tombe après le malaise que j'avais provoqué.

* * *

Si je devais faire une liste des choses qui m'empêchait de détester complètement la vie, le vent d'automne serait probablement proche du sommet du classement. J'adorais sa caresse et son odeur indescriptible, la brise, d'une douceur immense, me donnait l'impression d'emporter une partie de mon anxiété avec chaque souffle, elle semblait démanteler progressivement le nœud qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine au fil des années et qui continuait à s'agrandir avec chaque nouvelle difficulté que je rencontrai.

J'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance assez peu assidue de Ginny et mes pieds m'avaient naturellement entraînée jusqu'au lac.

Assise contre un tronc d'arbre à admirer la surface scintillante de l'eau, je me laissai aller et oubliai mes tracas. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du silence pour réorganiser mes idées, quand une voix vaguement familière m'interrompit.

« Bonsoir, dit la fille aux cheveux argentés, et elle prit place à mes côtés, croisant les jambes avec ses mains au-dessus de ses pieds.

— C'est le matin, répondis-je, perplexe.

Je reconnus la fille comme étant une Serdaigle dans la même année que moi avec qui je n'avais jamais interagi, mais dont la réputation de fille un peu loufoque était parvenue à mes oreilles. Luna ferma les yeux et releva le menton, elle avait l'air dans son élément, avec ses longs cheveux virevoltant au vent et son léger sourire permanent. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans doute m'étais-je installé sous son arbre de prédilection. Ce serait typique de ma part, d'occuper une place où je n'appartenais pas.

— J'aime bien ce vent, dis-je simplement pour combler le silence.

— Oui, il convient beaucoup au paysage, répondit-elle, et encore plus à la réflexion »

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un coup et se fixèrent sur moi, me soumettant à son regard à la fois doux et perçant, et elle continua d'une voix lente :

« Même si je préfère les matins brumeux, c'est souvent le cas ici, quand je me lève assez tôt.

— Je dois me lever plus tôt alors, comme ça je profiterai du paysage tout en évitant la mauvaise humeur matinale de Ginny ! »

Luna me sourit d'un air rêveur, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un brin d'herbe qu'elle contempla avec émerveillement, elle arracha l'objet de sa fascination et le tint dans ses mains, le triturant avec des yeux pétillants avant de le plier et de le mettre dans une poche de sa cape.

« J'aime bien Ginny, dit-elle finalement, c'est une des rares personnes dont la gentillesse est entièrement honnête, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, Beaucoup de gens prétendent apprécier ma compagnie, mais leurs actions sont transparentes, et se résument souvent à de la moquerie. »

Ce fut à mon tour de la fixer, j'étais consciente de l'affreux surnom dont elle avait écopé le jour de la répartition du Choixpeau, lorsqu'elle était resté assise sur la chaise avec un chapeau silencieux au-dessus de la tête pendant plus de trois minutes, et qu'elle avait annoncé au professeur McGonagall que le choix de ce dernier était décidé dès les premières secondes, mais qu'elle avait apprécié la conversation avec lui.

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale fut lorsqu'elle le reposa et frotta son extrémité avec affection avant de rejoindre sa table.

J'avais toujours pensé que Luna était trop haut perchée pour se rendre compte des insultes à son égard, mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle pour rien, je me rendis compte qu'elle était consciente de son inadaptation à son entourage. Cette réalisation m'emplit de compassion et de respect pour elle, car son intégrité à son identité et son courage étaient à louer.

« Tu sais Luna, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu veux parler je suis là, n'hésite pas, lui proposai-je, car je comprenais à présent que nous n'étions au final pas si différentes que ça.

— Je pense que sera toi qui auras besoin de venir me voir » me répondit Luna songeuse.

La conversation dévia du sujet de notre inaptitude sociale, et Luna me parla de quelques créatures magiques qui la passionnaient, je l'écoutai attentivement, et quand vint le moment de partir pour rejoindre nos classes respective, elle referma mes doigts sur un petit morceau de musc "pour me protéger des Ronflaks Cornus"

Cette conversation me trotta dans l'esprit durant mon trajet vers ma classe d'histoire, où j'allais pouvoir continuer ma grasse matinée, et je décidai d'en tirer une leçon : Je n'allais plus me soucier de l'avis des autres, je ne ferais que ce qui me convient d'abord.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire,_ me souffla une voix sardonique dans l'esprit, je résolus de l'ignorer.

* * *

Chaque fois que j'assistait à une des séances de Binns, je me disais qu'il était impossible que la prochaine soit plus ennuyeuse, et pourtant le vieux fantôme avait une étonnante capacité à endormir le plus assidu des élèves. _Les jumeaux devraient utiliser du concentré de Binns pour la prochaine friandise de leur boîte à flemme._

A moitié assoupie, je souris à ma mauvaise blague et m'accoudai sur la table, mes yeux se perdirent dans le paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre, la forêt Interdite, que je pouvais apercevoir d'ici, avait depuis longtemps perdu ses couleurs, la crinière des arbres s'étaient brunie et le vent continuait de faire virevolter la feuilles, donnant un aspect encore plus féerique à l'école.

Ce fut ainsi que je passai la première heure d'Histoire, Inma, qui ne cherchait pas à cacher sa fatigue, somnolait tranquillement à mes côtés tandis que Ginny clignait des yeux lentement, rêvant sans doute de beaux garçons, de matchs de Quidditch et de gloire. Je souris sereinement, profitant de ce moment de calme, quand un bout de parchemin roulé en boule atterrit sur mon front.

« Qu'est ce que- » Je le déroulai et mon estomac vide se serra, le parchemin avait été refermé autour d'un badge marron, qui semblait représenter une horrible caricature de moi, les cheveux bouclés en pagaille et les joues enflées, le dessin semblait me narguer et se délecter de mon effroi. Je relevai la tête et regardait autour de moi, cherchant la source du parchemin, mais tout le monde était occupé à dormir ou à faire semblant de ne pas vouloir dormir.

Je fixai le badge pour le restant de l'heure, et le regardait toujours lorsque Inma, à présent debout, me mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il, chérie ?

— Quelqu'un m'a envoyé ceci, répondis-je avec une voix faible, Inma se pencha et me prit le badge des doigts.

— Mais ! Qui ferait une chose pareille, non seulement c'est mal dessiné, ça reflète un manque cruel de créativité ! Je veux dire... Des badges ? Ils se sont crus où ? Au tournoi des trois sorciers ?! »

Ginny fut attirée par nos voix et attrapa le badge, les sourcils froncés et la bouche serrée.

« Il n'a vraiment que ça à foutre ? dit-elle d'un ton indigné,

— Qui ça ? demanda Inma, je relevai la tête, soupçonnant déjà la réponse.

— MALFOY ! C'est lui qui a créé ces badges lorsque Harry était le champion de Poudlard l'année dernière, s'écria-t-elle, confirmant mes suspicions au sujet du coupable.

— L'un des champions... corrigeai-je d'une petite voix.

— Je sais, la voix de Ginny était aussi triste que la mienne, et nous oubliâmes momentanément le badge pour nous remémorer Cedric, Je vais aller parler à cet idiot, décida-t-elle

— Je t'accompagne ! » dit Inma avec entrain, sourde à mes protestations.

* * *

Les pas de Ginny résonnaient à travers les couloirs, assurée et énervée, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, le badge serré dans sa main. Inma lui emboîtait le pas, serrant quant à elle sa baguette sous sa cape. Je les suivais de mon mieux.

Ginny poussa les portes de la salle et fit une entrée remarqué, ne s'arrêtant que pour scanner la salle, sans doute à la recherche d'une chevelure argentée, le souffle lourd et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Malfoy n'était pas attablé avec ses camarades.

« Que se passe-t-il, sœurette ? la voix de Fred (ou George) Weasley résonna à travers la salle, et les deux jumeaux se levèrent, affichant deux sourires parfaitement identiques

— Quelqu'un aurait aperçu Malfoy ?

— Ahahah ! On dirait que notre fouine adorée va se faire botter le cul ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour le mériter, cette fois ?

— Rien ! dis-je avec empressement, je n'avais aucune envie que qui que ce soit d'autre voit le badge disgracieux, et je fixai Ginny avec sévérité afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en parler

— Rien, dit-elle également, plaquant sa main derrière son dos pour cacher le badge.

— Tut-tut, Tu oses mentir, est-ce comme ça que tu as été élevée ? dit Fred.

— C'est clair, les gens vont finir par croire que nous avons été de mauvais exemples pour toi ! le rejoint son jumeau.

— Cela ruinerait notre réputation, tu imagines ? »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, la main de Fred vola rapidement et s'empara du badge, il le plaqua contre son torse pour le protéger d'une éventuelle riposte de Ginny.

« Non ! cria-je, j'essayai de l'attraper, mais Fred n'avait qu'à le tenir au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il devienne inaccessible, Rends le moi ! Rends le moi ! » Le désespoir était si évident dans ma voix que même Fred hésita un instant, et je pensait qu'il allait me le rendre, je n'eus jamais l'occasion d'en être sûre car l'objet se glissa d'entre les doigts du rouquin pour voler en direction de l'entrée, où Malfoy se tenait, sa baguette magique en main et un sourire énervant sur les lèvres.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé mon petit cadeau, McClair ! il marcha vers moi, lançant le badge d'une main à l'autre, toujours avec son petit sourire.

— Tu n'as que ça à foutre ? intervint Inma.

— Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole à toi !

— Oh wow ! Ton sens de la répartie est presque aussi avancé que ton niveau en dessin, Malfoy ! »

Les jumeaux et Ginny fixaient Draco avec un dégoût et une haine évidents, mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, et il me lança le badge à la figure, que j'attrapai au vol.

« Tu aurais dû le secouer un peu, il devient un peu plus repoussant chaque fois qu'il est secouée, un peu plus fidèle au modèle d'origine, on va dire !

— Je ne savais pas que j'étais si importante pour toi, t'y as passé combien de temps ? » Je lui renvoyai le badge avec plus de force et il ne l'attrapa qu'au dernier moment, ce qui fut suffisant pour le déstabiliser, le temps que je lui tourne le dos pour aller me mettre à table, ces gamineries m'ennuyaient franchement.

Je choisis le plus petit morceau de steak et le posai sur mon assiette, puis j'attrapai mon couteau et fourchette et commençait à le disséquer en faisant attention à le découper en une multitude de morceaux infimes, dans l'espoir de le faire durer. La dernière édition du Daily Prophet attira mon attention et je saisis le journal, lisant distraitement, avant qu'un article précis me surprenne tellement que je laissai tomber ma fourchette :

 **"LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE"**

« What the-

* * *

 **PARDON PARDON PARDON ! avec le bac, les problèmes familiaux, et ma propre dépression je n'ai eu ni le temps ni la motivation d'écrire quoi que ce soit et je m'en excuse profondément, j'ai l'impression que tout va s'arranger à présent que c'est l'été et que je vais voyager et m'éloigner un peu d'ici pendant un ou deux mois, encore pardon ! ;-;**


End file.
